


Dress To Fit In

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna had never expected the first outfit change she saw the Doctor undertake would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress To Fit In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who.

She's only ever seen him wear one outfit before so the very idea that he is going to change is an alien idea to her. He hasn't changed his clothing to fit in anywhere else so why he would do so now confused her, then he had explained that the inhabitants of the planet they were visiting were very wary of outsiders, sometimes even hostile. He had then handed her an outfit and insisted that she go and change and to put her hair up in a bun, the dress he had given her was made of silver silk and fitted like a second skin. She changed quickly, following the advice the Doctor gave her before making her way to the console room, eager to see what the male equivalent of her outfit was.

Entering the console room she was shocked to see a brunette woman standing looking at the monitor, wearing the exact same outfit as herself, her hair also in a bun. Unsure about this intruder she decided that a cautious approach may be the best idea, but decided against it deciding that sticking to what she knew was probably a better idea. "Oi, who are you? How did you get in here? Answer me." She called, making her way towards were the woman stood at the monitor.

The woman looked up and stared at the redhead, unsure as to what they should say, before letting out a sigh and deciding to cut straight to the point. "Donna, it's me. The Doctor." He then pulled the wig off his head and smiled his manic grin as reassurance that it actually was him and not some strange woman.

"Doctor." Donna managed to speak. She looked at him in shock, the first time she'd ever seen him wear anything other than that suit and its a dress. She didn't know what to say, surely there were men on the planet that he could easily have disguised himself as. He did look good though she thought as he put the wig back on, but she knew that she couldn't just let her curiosity rest. "Have you done this before Spaceman?"

The Doctor just choked, before vehemently denying the accusation, explaining that it was a planet full of women and needs must. As they left the TARDIS though Donna got the idea that he had definitely done this before, he acted too feminine for this to be the first time that he had stepped into a woman's shoes.


End file.
